violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Lucky
"I'm Lucky", also known as "Amulet", is a song originally sung in Spanish by the Rock Bones. Lyrics English= Every single Monday morning I get up and keep on yawning And I really want to get back in bed Now my dog really lazy And my sister really crazy And I think I might of broken my leg But the door is always slamming And the lock is always jamming I remember that I didn't bring the key I'm not really superstitious But I think it's superspitous Nothing easy, easy for me Lucky charm makes me feel lucky When I'm lucky I will not ask for anything at all Tomorrow I will wake up everything is changing And my life is rearranging Everything will be so crazy Cause of you And tomorrow I will never like these changes When you see we like the same things Everything will be so crazy Cause of you Every single Monday morning I wake up and keep on yawning And I get breakfast in bed Now my dog is going crazy And my sister doing yoga Today will go very well for me I need some protection Cause my life is in motion Today is the day to be a rocker But now is the colour grey From the sky to the flower No one can take away my smile Lucky charm makes me feel lucky When I'm lucky I will not ask for anything at all Tomorrow I will wake up everything is changing And my life is rearranging Everything will be so crazy Cause of you And tomorrow I will never like these changes When you see we like the same things Everything will be so crazy Cause of you Tomorrow I will wake up everything is changing And my life is rearranging Everything will be so crazy Cause of you And tomorrow I will never like these changes When you see we like the same things Everything will be so crazy Cause of you And tomorrow I will never like these changes When you see we like the same things Everything will be so crazy Cause of you This is cause of you This is cause of you This is cause of you |-| Spanish= Me levanto a la mañana Me tengo que hacer la cama Este mundo está todo al revés Mi perro ladra sin ganas Mi hermanita tiene canas Tengo un yeso y me pica ese pie Me cerro la puerta el viento Y la llave quedo adentro En mi casa nadie vuelve hasta las Díez Yo no soy supersticioso Pero esto no es gracioso Algo tengo, tengo que hacer Amuleto, de la suerte Dame suerte Qué hoy necesito su amor Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque vos cambias mi suerte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque sé que voy a verte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos Me levanto a la mañana Desayuno en la cama Chocolate y huevo fritos también Mi perro mueve la cola Mi hermanita haciendo yoga Me parece hoy todo sale muy bien Un toque de condimento Hasta vida en movimiento Es un día para hacerlo rockear Hoy lo gris es de colores Desde el cielo hasta las flores Mi sonrisa nadie la va a borrar Amuleto, de la suerte Dame suerte Qué hoy necesito, necesito su amor Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque vos cambias mi suerte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque sé que voy a verte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque vos cambias mi suerte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque sé que voy a verte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos Y mañana todo todo va a ser diferente Porque sé que voy a verte No hay amuleto de suerte Como vos No hay como vos No hay como vos No hay como vos Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Amuelto" (Amulet). Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs